The Flower That Fell in the Shadows
by BruneteChild
Summary: Yamabuki stayed behind and looked down at the lives that quivered in his hands as the breeze whispered through their petals, "it's okay to be afraid. I'll keep your secret, just like you've kept mine." This is the story of Yamabuki, the son of Vivi and Hana, and his secret that pulls him deeper into darkness every passing day. Yamabuki x mystery character
1. Flower that hid In the Shadows

**This is the story of a boy with a secret that can never be shared.**

"Toni I'm going to go pick a banquet for mama! Big brother is coming too!"

"I can do it!" Toni yelled after the blonde and she bounced off, dragging her brother along with her.

"No way, you'll wilt the flowers stuuuuupid!"

Toni watched as the two siblings disappeared into the rose garden.

"It really is a miracle."

"Huh, what," Toni looked to the voice that came from behind him, and smiled, "Velten, I couldn't agree more."

"Really, it's almost impossible to believe, but the kids are exactly like daemons…the only thing that both of them received from their mother is that they can touch the flowers."

Toni chuckled at the thought of Hana and Vivi, "yeah…a miracle."

"Anzu, let go of my hand already, they can't see us anymore."

"Yamabuki, I have to make sure that your head isn't visible at all! Why the hell are you the tall one!?" Anzu looked back at her brother with her tongue stuck out before letting his hand go.

"Thank you," he watched as Anzu examined the beautiful, fragile roses, and he watched as she picked them and smelled them with a smile.

She looked up at him with a shaded expression in her eyes, "Yamabuki, it's been 73 years and no one knows. When are you planning on telling them?" She stood with two bouquets in her arms. "You're this old and I'm the only one that knows."

"Shut up Anzu," he looked away as she stepped closer to him.

"You're so stingy; it's not a bad thing." She lifted one flower out of her bundle and pressed it to her lips. "It's not like anyone will slaughter you or anything…"

"Anzu."

"I mean, it's normal for all demons."

He stood still, staring off into the distance where the mansion stood. The wind wafted the honey sweet scent of the flowers into his nose; into his mind, and just as he turned to face Anzu, the rose touched his lips, and Anzu pulled it away again. The flower petals began to shrivel before turning into a burnt wisp, flying away in the breeze.

As they watched the shriveled pieces flutter away Anzu pulled Yamabuki's face close to hers. He didn't flinch when she whispered, "it's perfectly normal," before placing the wrapped bundle of fragile things into his trembling hands.

Anzu smiled as she walked in the direction of the others. However, Yamabuki stayed behind and looked down at the lives that quivered in his hands as the breeze whispered through their velvet petals, "it's okay to be afraid. I'll keep your secret, just like you've kept mine."

"Hurry up Yamabuki!" Anzu was tapping her foot impatiently as he approached, "jeez, ya old geezer, hurry your ass up for once."

And the siblings walked to the grave of their mother with smiles on their faces and a secret in their hearts. Anzu only knew that he couldn't touch the flowers, she didn't even realize the other half of the darkness that sank deeper into Yamabuki's heart. She didn't understand the half of it._  
_

**Okay! I've been wanting to do this for SOOOOOO long, but I haven't had the time recently. Hope you like it and I will be continuing this! Love you!**


	2. The Invisible Lie and Hide and Go Seak

The Divil King Lucifer froze as he walked out of his chambers.

"Toruuuu~," he sang as the door clicked shut behind him, "where are you?" His smile got bigger as he heard the soft beat of wings from the hall seconds away as the young demoness dashed away in retreat. "Hahaha! Toru, stop being so shy, I know you wanted to see the amazing me concentrating on my work. Who wouldn't!?" He hummed to himself as he trotted after Toru who, by now, was hiding under a potted plant in clear sight. He snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder with a subtle "Boo," and she flew to the ceiling with a yip mixed between excitement and genuine fear.

"Dammit Demon King! How did you know where I was!?" She landed on the floor with a soft THUD before dusting off her black pleated skirt and button up blouse, "I thought that you would defiantly miss me this time! I was even invisible and you saw me!"

Lucifer just looked at the demoness as she babbled on about how much interest she had in him, and how amazing he was (things he already fawned over anyways).

"Where's Gilbert? Isn't he trying to teach you about anything anymore?"

Toru was about to talk but, she froze with her mouth wide open when she heard the steady, cool, pace of the Demon King's butler. She lunged forward at Lucifer, clamped her hands down on his mouth, and flew down the hall—literally _flew_ down the halls. She stopped when she couldn't hear Gilbert's foot fall and landed with a huff.

"Hot hee hew mewhin!?" Lucifer was struggling with her death grip before she realized what she was doing and let go.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I just…" she trailed off as she looked up at the Demon King with crocodile tears in her eyes before informing, "Gilbert was trying to teach me how to cut ingredients for things and he said I couldn't see you, so I told him to fuc* off. I only told him that and then he got angry and threw the knife at me and started yelling and chasing after me, so I decided I was going to play hide and seek, but when I went to hide I realized that you were in your study and I wanted to see you working and then…"

Lucifer, by now, was used to the 'normal' status of the new maid constantly picking fights with Gilbert; after all, she was only 20 years old: practically a baby in this world. He liked to think of it as both Gilbert and Toru fighting for his love, but even he knew that he couldn't grant them their wish. Vivi would be the only one that he would share his undivided attention with.

Toru froze from her story when she noticed that the Demon King had stars in his eyes and was beginning to giggle like a school girl who had found out that their first love knew their name. As she cocked her head in curiosity and amusement she didn't notice the dark shadow approaching from behind.

"There you are." The voice whispered into her ear and sent goosbumps down to her toes.

She screamed before trying to flee, but Gilbert had a firm grip on her shoulders. As he turned her to face him she could feel his grip tightening.

"What the hell do you think this is? Do you think you're here for a game, or what? You're here to learn, to _learn_! You're supposed to know every potion throughout the depths of burning hell by tomorrow, and you can't even memorize the ones in the cellar."

"But I already know them thought!"

"Bull shit you good for nothing liar!" He continued to spout off impossible rants about how she was a failure as a demon, maid, and chemist as he shook her.

While Toru cried and Gilbert shook her back and forth Lucifer watched in awe as he mentally imagined them fighting for his love.

"Stop it you two!" they froze in confusion, "Vivi is the only one that will ever receive my attention to its maximum capacity!"

There was a moment of silence as Toru and Gilbert exchanged looks of exhaustion.

"We're leaving. Go do something that will actually help for once." Gilbert turned his back on the King and dragged Toru with him into the cellar before tossing her down the stairs and yelling, "memorize it all or I'll tear off your wings and force you to watch as I sew them to the drapes." The cellar door slammed shut and Toru was left in the damp darkness that suffocated her from the inside out.

She closed her eyes and hugged her arms and she whispered into the air, "I already know them all, though…" as she crumpled onto the floor in a heap.

"What a stupid girl," Yamabuki mumbled to himself and he sat in his chambers reading the story of a human girl who had fallen into a hole in a desperate attempt to catch a rabbit with a pocket watch. "How do you say, curiosity killed the cat?" He chuckled at his own joke as he read on.

He had always fancied reading, ever since he was a child, and not once had he ever gotten bored of it. It, in a way, made him feel like he could release himself for the real world that suffocated him. Within his lifetime he had read over five hundred fifty-five books, all unique in their own ways: some about the scientific anomalies that manifested into living forces, animal science, human philosophies, demon philosophies, scientific engineering, and many more, but what fascinated him more than anything was the fact that only 26 letters could make up so many texts. It infatuated him that words could save the lives of millions, but society was just too blind to see it.

As Yamabuki read further into his novel he began to feel his lungs clamp up and he froze. _Shit_, he thought to himself, _this is the third time this week_. He dropped the book as he fought for air. The burning started to spread through his chest and into his throat, but he couldn't cough; he couldn't cough no matter what—the house would hear him, and demons don't get diseases like this. The tingling in his throat began burning and stabbing, spreading pain through his mind and body. He fell to his knees as the tears began leaking from his eyes, and he crawled to his bed stand, opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the small vile that contained a little more than a drop of shinning yellow liquid. He popped the cap and pressed the cool glass to his lips. Then, the stabbing faded and he exhaled once more.

Running his fingers through his hair and propping himself up against the side of his wall, Yamabuki pulled his legs to his chest and stared at the empty vile.

"It's getting worse," he whispered to himself, "I don't know how to solve this puzzle anymore." He rolled the vile in his hands as he watched the colors in the sky shift from blue to orange to red to black, the whole time, thinking, about the next expedition to the Demon World in search of the potion that would save him next. "What the hell is happening to me?" He placed the bottle back into the night stand and walked out of his room, clicking the door shut, and leaving his secret in the dark of his chambers. The only witness to his crimes: the roses that sat still, and holy on his night stand, his secret buried in their fragile petals.

Yamabuki walked into his father's study first. Vivi was sitting at his desk writing on some sort of file that meant nothing to Yamabuki.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Vivi glanced up at his son who stood in front of him with an emotionless face.

"What for," he placed his pen on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm getting tired of this stuffy place," he glanced out the window behind Vivi, "I want to go places and figure out something else to do other than sitting in this place or going to school all the time. It's annoying."

"You were gone for the entire summer break just a few weeks ago, and you said the exact same thing." Vivi questioned his son.

_Shit_. "Whatever, the thing is, I don't want to stay here, so have fun with Anzu and everyone. I'll be back when I get back."

"Yamabuki," Vivi called after the boy who was walking out the door, "don't forget to pack clean underwear."

Yamabuki smiled to himself, "tell mom I love her for me," as he shut the door and went to his room to pack for his next adventure.


	3. Potions and Asshole Butlers

**I decided that the potions and whatnot would be in Latin terms (because it make sense with the whole Demon World and whatnot) If you are confused feel free to tell me and I can explain them more in later chapters. Hope you enjoy the read!**

"What about this one?"

"That one's called Ius Decore, and when consumed it molds the consumer into an irresistible being, but the side effects can be complete opposite, and the elixir only last for a few days, so you have to keep taking it in order to be sexy beast all the time." Gilbert pulled out a blue potion that bubbled when it moved and Toru continued, "That one's known as Ius Odérunt. It is a potion that can make even the best of friends want to kill one another. Reason for being created is unknown, but I personally think that it was created on accident."

"Impressive, Toru, Maybe you're not as worthless as I take you for." Gilbert placed the potion back in its place of the cellar shelf next to all the others.

Toru stuck her tongue out at the butler before sighing and folding her arms over her chest in frustration. She didn't exactly have a choice, but to memorize every potion and book in cellar, she was locked down there every second of the day. It's not like she actually wanted to read everything in sight. It's not like she wanted to taste-test every single vile to see what would happen.

"Now, last question," Gilbert turned to face the maid, "what potion did you take yesterday?"

Toru froze. _Yesterday?_ Now that he mentioned it; she couldn't remember a single thing from yesterday. "What do you mean? I've been down here this entire week."

"Haha, bull shit, I'm decades older than you, and I'm not stupid enough to think that the way you behaved yesterday was something you occasionally do on a whim; other than running away from me." Gilbert raised his eyebrows as he continued, "now, what was the potion you consumed and _why _did you taste it?"

Toru gawked up at him in deep thought. She remembered sitting in the dungeon reading the book "Carminibusque Pilulas" (Spells and Pills) in the late afternoon, but nothing more than that.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about. The only thing I remember is reading Carminibusque Pilulas and then…" she trailed off as she tried to grasp onto the small bit of information that lingered in the back of her brain. She thought harder and the color purple popped into her subconscious: a sweet, tangy, bit of flavor tied into a dark and mysterious purple. He face flushed as she realized exactly what the potion was, and she instinctively turned away from Gilbert with an embarrassed smile.

"Do you remember?"

"No…I have no…idea what you're talking about." Toru began to fluff up her wings to take flight, but Gilbert saw ahead of her and grabbed her. She let out a squeak before Gilbert pinned her down on the tile floor.

"Why so shy all of a sudden, Toru?" He was smirking at her and he knew damn well exactly what potion she tried the day before, "why don't you tell me already? I have to know if you know the names of _all _the potions, it's my job."

"Geeze! Alright already, you're so stupid Gilbert! I just wanted to see if it would really work! I didn't know that it would be so strong so I chugged down half the bottle!" She looked away from the butler who was staring into her soul with a childish grin on his face.

She squirmed under his weight, but to no prevails.

"And?"

"And, I ended up overdosing and I tried to take advantage of Lucifer-sama…" her face was on fire.

"Now, what potion was it?"

She turned her face to look directly into his eyes, "you're a sick son of a bitch Gilbert."

"Answer the question or I'll pull your wings off"

She rolled her eyes, "it was voluptarias potionem…and before you even ask the stupid drug basically turns people on."

Gilbert stood up and brushed off his suit, "very good Toru! Very good," he smirked down at the demoness, but she was just glaring up at him.

"Shut the hell up you pervert." She stood up and stuck her tongue out at the butler before flapping her wings and flying up the stairs to her chambers, tears of frustration forming in her eyes as she went. As her door slammed shut she sank to the floor before wrapping her wings around her shoulders and crying. "You stupid son of a bitch!"

Lucifer called for Gilbert, but to his surprise Toru was the one who entered his den instead. Her eyes were puffy and red and her usual up-beat demeanor seemed to have completely vanished out of clear sight.

Out of concern Lucifer stood from his desk and walked over to the small and fragile maid. He placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to look him in the eyes as she sniffled, "are you okay Toru?"

The girl looked up at him as she used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears, "I'm sorry Demon Lord, i-it's just that…G-Gilbert doesn't apreaciate the effort I put into my work, and all I want to do i-is have him appreciate me." She stuttered and cried as the Deamon King looked down at her.

"Toru—"

"I just don't know what to do, and none of the other maids talk to me ever!" Her legs buckled and she latched onto Lucifer's hand as and fell to her knees at his feet, "I'm so sorry, you're just the only one that seems to actually acknowledge my existence, and…and I n-know you don't want me to act like this, and that I'm only a maid, and that I should just brush this off, but I'm not from a noble family. I haven't been in the manor _ever_. Even as a kid I just looked at this place and wished I could even one day become what I am now, but no one even understands that, and…"

Lucifer listened to her bawling before kneeling down beside her and wrapping his arms around her quaking shoulders and hushing her and she cried. She cooed to a stop before pulling away and rubbing her eyes again.

"Are you okay now?" Lucifer smiled at the young demoness as she nodded.

He helped her to her feet and brushed off his clothes while walking to his desk once more.

"Thank you Demon Lord. I just had an emotional break down there for a second." She chuckled out of embarrassment before regaining her normal stature. "Just before I intruded I heard you call for Gilbert, would you like me to go and fetch him for you?"

"No, it's nothing that you can't do. I want you to take this," he handed her a small package wrapped in dull grey paper, "to the main gates of the Demon World."

"What is it?" Toru raised her eyebrows at the box as she shook it lightly.

"Ah, curiosity killed the cat Toru," he chuckled up at her before going back to writing his documents, "don't peak and stay safe. That's all."

Toru tucked the package under her arm before bowing and leaving the den. As she alked out the door she bumped into Gilbert.

"Was he calling me?"

"I don't know," she looked down at her feet as she walked, "you're the head butler, not me," and she spread her wings and flew as far away from the butler as she could when she huffed to a stop to catch her breath and her bearings she was at the front doors of the mansion. _I might as well just go now, _she thought to herself as she opened the doors and burst into the dark sky of the Demon World with the air pulling at her air as she smiled at the foggy moon that never ceased to disappear from her sight.

"I'm sorry, are you telling me that you're planning on becoming a writer and traveling the world?" Anzu folded her arms over her chest as she scoffed at her brother's excuse for leaving.

"Did I stutter?" Yamabuki didn't bother to look up from his packing. He also didn't brother to tell Anzu the real reason why he was leaving either.

"Geeze, you are such a retard, you know that?" Anzu flopped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, "Yamabuki, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He continued to pack his necessities.

"Ever since mom died have you ever had any dreams about her smile or anything?"

Yamabuki froze with his back turned to Anzu. He hadn't really thought about it much, but Hana had been gone for almost ten years now, and not once had he ever dreamed about her; he never even thought about her, except for the occasional fits that made him flash back on his entire life.

He answered bluntly with, "no."

Anzu sat up, "what?"

"No."

"No, I mean, what do you mean by 'no'?" she stared holes into his back.

"I mean that I haven't had any dreams about her. I just think about her occasionally is all."

He wasn't lying.

"That's so weird," Anzu mumbled to herself.

"How so?"

"It's just that…recently I've been having these dreams about mother and every time she always gives me a hug and smiles."

"Well, that's not weird." Yamabuki closed his suitcase and looked up at Anzu who was staring at him now.

"I know, but every time she hugs me she always says 'tell your brother hello for me' like she can't visit you or something."

Yamabuki let the details sink in. His mother visited his sister in her dreams, but couldn't or _wouldn't _visit him in his. That was either due to the fact that he didn't bother to emotionally throw himself out into the world like Anzu and Hana did, or it ould be for deeper more complicated manners. He thought deeper into the subject and decided that he would just have to tuck the thought away for a later date to decipher and untangle.

"I don't know Anzu, but right now I have to go." He picked up his things before turning and kissing his little sister on the forehead, "love you Anzu, don't let Vivi shut himself away in that stupid den anymore."

Anzu smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek, "stay safe big brother, and don't get into any trouble."

Yamabuki walked out the front doors of the mansion and down the path that lead to the main roadway. He stopped at the end of the road before looking up at the mansion again, and then with a deep breath he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black pill that he popped into his mouth. He felt a slight burning on his back and heard his shirt tear as the dark feathery wings grew and expanded like arms from his spine.

"Now," he smiled to himself as he took flight, "hope no one's at the gates this time round." He sighed to himself as the wind ruffled his hair and cleared his thoughts.

**I know the chapters are small, but as I get further into the story they'll get bigger. It's just that I'm finding decent places to stop so that there won't be pages and pages of rambling and whatnot. In the next chapter you'll see how Toru and Yamabuki tie together! Sorry for the long introduction, but thank you for reading! I will be updating very soon my friends! Also, sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors! Thank you for the read!**


End file.
